


Having Company

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Moderate Domination, Multi, Shameless lack of plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's accusations are a bit out of control, but Harry isn't sure he minds so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant. Special thanks to Lilith and Andreth for their feedback and betaing skills!

"How long have you been lusting after Harry?"

A low drawl seeped into the room, snatching Harry's attention away from Hermione. Draco leaned against the doorway cool as a snake, one hip jutted out, his arms crossed at his chest. Cold grey eyes betrayed his air of casual indifference. Harry slipped his hands out from under Hermione's as she scooted down the sofa, and only with the lack of pressure on his thigh did Harry realize how closely they had been sitting together.

It had all been very innocent.

"Draco-"

"I'm not talking to you, Potter."

Harry knew he was in trouble as Draco slithered into the room, brushing his fingers over the edge of a glass bookcase on his way. His boot heels clicked against the hardwood floor, then became muffled as he reached the area rug at the centre, garnet with twists of gold and green. Draco had bought the rug for Harry before they were living together, and when Harry had claimed it was too ostentatious for his modest flat, Draco had replied that the rash of Gryffindor colours more than made up for it. Harry remembered kissing the amused smirk right off Draco's lips, and how soft the rug was later when they'd decided to properly christen it with a celebratory blow right after Draco had moved in.

Harry's cock twitched with the memory, unacquainted with the idea of bad timing.

"Well, Granger? I'm waiting."

Harry spared a quick glance to his left to find Hermione gaping, but at Draco's words, she clamped her mouth shut and crossed her legs. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Harry followed her glare back to Draco's arched brow. Draco's tongue darted out briefly to wet his lips before they turned to a sour smile.

"Draco, really—we were just talking, I don't-"

Draco silenced Harry with a hard look; his smile vanished. "I believe I said that I wasn't addressing you. Don't make me repeat myself."

Harry gulped. Draco's gaze slid down Harry's chest, heating his skin in its wake. He quirked an eyebrow when he reached Harry's groin and Harry had the mad urge to fold his hands in his lap. He wasn't fully hard yet, though a teasing tingle went through him with Draco's attention, but he doubted that Draco could see any evidence of his arousal. More likely Draco was scheming, pondering future punishments for whatever perceived indiscretion he thought he'd found.

To Harry's mortification, his cock swelled with the thought, unbothered that Hermione sat next to him less than a foot away.

"Maybe I should leave-" Hermione made to rise but Draco narrowed his eyes into a fierce glare and she froze.

"Sit, Granger."

Harry expected a harsh reproach from Hermione, but she complied, stiffly sitting back on the sofa.

"Stand up, Harry. Here. Facing your guest." Draco pointed to the floor in front of his boots, and Harry automatically obeyed, though his cheeks darkened in embarrassment. Draco was using his dominant voice, the one reserved for the bedroom. He never brought that out in front of company.

Until now.

Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist and pulled Harry's back flush to his chest. His fingers ran beneath Harry's t-shirt before he slid it up over Harry's stomach, revealing his torso. Harry shivered half with shame and half with the thrill skimming down his spine. He couldn't bear to meet Hermione's eyes, though he knew she was watching. He could feel her gaze almost as keenly as he'd felt Draco's before.

Draco tugged Harry's shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

"Tell me, Granger, do you like what you see?" Draco's fingers were back, lightly tracing through the sparse hair on Harry's chest, down a thin trail over his abdomen. Harry's breath caught.

"I've seen Harry without his shirt on before," Hermione said staunchly, and Harry only had a moment to prepare himself before Draco trapped a nipple between two fingers and squeezed.

Harry gasped.

"Interesting," Draco said. "But you didn't answer my question. At least not with words."

Draco thumbed Harry's sore nipple and Harry leaned back into the heat of his chest, the soft fabric of Draco's robes caressing his skin. Harry felt warm breath against his ear, and then just a hint of Draco's lips tracing the shell.

"Look at her," he whispered. "She wants you."

Harry swallowed hard. He couldn't say no to Draco, and if he was honest with himself, he knew he didn't want to. Harry slowly raised his eyes as Draco's hands drifted down his sides, and just as Harry's gaze landed on Hermione, Draco yanked his hips closer. Harry sucked in a quick breath, trapped between the weight of Hermione's gaze and the sharp jut of Draco's erection.

Draco wanted this; Draco and Hermione both wanted this.

Harry's cock twitched, pressing against the restrictive denim, and he couldn't deny that whatever Draco was planning, he wanted it, too.

Hermione's cheeks darkened to the colour of wild cherries, her thumb wearing a path along the hem of her skirt as Draco slid his hands around to the front of Harry's jeans. She held Harry's gaze until Draco's fingers caught her attention; he flicked open Harry's waistband and eased down the zip, and Harry shivered as Hermione's eyes turned hungry.

"You see," Draco said, his breath teasing the skin just below Harry's earlobe. "Malfoys are always right." He propped his chin on Harry's shoulder and pushed Harry's jeans down over his hips.

"Tell me Granger, have you ever seen Harry without his trousers on? Without his pants?"

Once the waistband fell to Harry's thighs, Draco released the jeans and they dropped to the ground, pooling at Harry's feet.

Harry's breath came faster as he stood there nearly nude, his erection outlined in thin white cotton. Heat traveled from his face down through his chest—almost to his waist—when finally Hermione tore her eyes away to look at Draco over Harry's shoulder.

"No," Hermione said barely above a whisper; her voice shook.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"No—I haven't."

"Good." Draco immediately took a step back and yanked Harry's pants down, squatting to pull them all the way to the floor. "Kick them off, Harry."

Harry complied, and once his shoes were off and his clothing was out from around his ankles, Draco shoved them away and stood, pressing close to Harry's back once more. Harry felt Draco's cock jerk against him, now only separated from his skin by the supple fabric of Draco's robes. He instinctively pushed back and Draco hissed a soft breath over his ear.

"Patience, Harry. We have company."

Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist, then trailed one hand down until he reached the base of Harry's cock. Thin fingers danced along Harry's shaft, then gently cupped the head, before he wrapped his fist around Harry and gave him a stroke.

Harry let out a hasty breath, his eyelids threatening to fall shut, but he forced them to stay open. He wanted to watch Hermione—watch her watch them. A twinge of shyness clenched his stomach, but it was easy to ignore as Hermione's tongue darted out over her lips and her fingers slid along her thigh idly, like she couldn't help it—like she wanted to touch herself. Harry wondered if she would—if that's what Draco had in mind: Hermione spread open and bringing herself off while she watched Draco fuck him.

Harry let out a low moan as the fantasy danced in his head. Draco twisted his wrist around his shaft, then abruptly pulled away, moving back from Harry again. Harry bit his lip to keep a whine in his throat. If Draco wanted him to beg, Draco would let him know.

Instead Harry focused on the open vee of Hermione's blouse, the way her breasts rose and fell with every breath. He heard the rustle of fabric behind him, then a robe drop to the floor; he knew Draco was naked. Harry arched his back just the tiniest bit, hoping that Draco would get the hint, but instead of feeling Draco's hard length nestling between his cheeks, he got a smack on his arse for his troubles; he immediately straightened.

"Your turn, Granger," Draco said, and Harry heard the smirk in his voice. "Unless you just want to watch."

"No."

Harry's eyes widened as Hermione moved without hesitation. She unbuttoned her blouse quickly and efficiently, her lips turning up for a small smile when she caught Harry's gaze. Her breasts, trapped in pale pink cups, bounced lightly as she shimmied out of the blouse, but when she reached behind to unclasp her bra, Draco held up a hand.

"No. Leave it, and your skirt."

It was as if Draco had read Harry's mind.

Harry suspected Legilimency, but was soon too distracted to care as Hermione stood and slipped out of her shoes. With Draco's low murmur, "Don't forget the knickers," her smile turned wry and she slid her hands beneath her skirt. Harry forced himself to breathe at a normal rate, but his pulse sped up as Hermione's hem bunched around her wrists revealing smooth soft hips. The front of her skirt draped into a shallow semi-circle, hiding her knickers until she pushed them down around her legs and they fell to the floor.

"Nicely done," Draco said, only a hint of mocking in his tone. He grazed his teeth over Harry's earlobe, finally pushing his hips forward to rub teasingly against Harry's arse. "Now, suck Harry's cock."

Harry's mouth dropped open, and a startled, "What?" fell from his lips before he could stop it. He tried to turn his head to catch a glimpse of Draco, but with a sharp pinch on his bum and the sting of teeth against his neck, he ceased his efforts.

"Relax, Harry," Draco whispered. "Unless you don't want her to…"

"No—I-" Harry looked at Hermione standing there shamelessly, only in her bra and skirt—fuck—she would have stripped the whole way had Draco not told her to keep those on. "If she wants-"

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. She took a single step, then another, until she was close enough to touch. She sought permission with her eyes over Harry's shoulder for a moment, then focused on Harry again, tentatively laying a hand on his chest. "I want to."

"Good, now that we've got that settled," Draco said, pausing for a harsh nip to Harry's earlobe, "let's get on with it, shall we?"

Draco continued to tease Harry, sliding his thick hardness between his cheeks as Hermione's fingers crept down Harry's chest. She paused within the nest of curls just above his cock, and Harry tensed with anticipation. Draco pressed an open mouthed kiss to Harry's neck, and another, and another, sucking more gently than he ever had before with only a suggestion of teeth tickling Harry's skin; once Harry had relaxed against him, he reached around and pushed Hermione's hand down.

Harry's cock jerked. He held his breath as Hermione's palm slid down his length. Her touch was different—not like Draco's at all. Harry had almost forgotten what it was like to be touched by someone new. Draco knew Harry—knew exactly what he liked and even when teasing, his touch was precise, designed to give Harry exactly what he craved, but Hermione, she was tentative, exploring, brushing her knuckles along the underside of his shaft, thumbing the head, tracing the crown with light fingertips.

It was all intensified by Draco's heat, his eyes over Harry's shoulder watching her as he slowly ground against Harry. Harry was trapped between Hermione's nervous fingers and Draco's purring in his ear, but he didn't want to escape.

"Don't keep him waiting too long," Draco admonished, nuzzling into Harry's neck. "Harry can be quite impatient, isn't that right, love?"

Hermione chose that moment to end her hesitant petting; she wrapped her fist around Harry's cock to give him a quick pull, and Harry could only answer with a quiet moan.

And then Hermione sank to her knees.

Suddenly Hermione's fingers were replaced with her tongue and her mouth. She was soft, almost too soft—much gentler than Draco's normal eagerness—and Harry fought to keep his hips still as she eased the head of his cock between her lips. He wanted to thrust, to be surrounded by her wet heat, but he buried his frustrations with fingers curled into her hair. She licked the ridge around the crown in a teasing circle, then flicked just beneath the head before pulling him further inside.

"You can take more," Draco whispered. He scratched his nails down Harry's back stirring a streak of pinpricks in his wake. Harry's breathing turned ragged as Draco's words encouraged Hermione on, and centimetre by centimetre she swallowed him, her lips reaching all the way to her fist wrapped around the base.

Harry couldn't hold back a groan—he couldn't stop his eyes from falling closed as Hermione's lips traveled back along his length again. Time seemed to streak forward as she took him once more—faster this time, again, and again. Flashes of cold air, then the rushing heat never failing to bring a moan or a helpless whimper to his lips. Draco whispered something, then he felt the cautious scrape of her teeth and his centre tightened dangerously—it was too early to come, way too early to come.

But Hermione's fist cinched the base of his cock, pulling him back from the edge. He heard the whish of a spell, then felt slick fingers slide down the cleft of his arse and spread him open.

Harry shook between the fervor of Hermione's mouth and Draco's deft fingers baiting his arousal with wet swirls around his entrance. "More," Harry panted, "more-" and finally Draco took pity on him and snaked a finger inside. Harry's hand fell to Hermione's neck, down along her collarbone and to the curve of her breast. He wasn't capable of more than a sloppy grope, shoving her bra down, fumbling over her nipple.

Hermione moaned, and vibrations shot through his cock. He jerked just as Draco pushed another finger inside, then another—a third, and Harry still wasn't full—it wasn't enough. Each breath left his mouth with a wordless plea, begging for Draco to fuck him—now—to satisfy that ache inside that Draco's fingers had awoken.

At last Draco withdrew and a moment later, Harry felt the blunt tip of Draco's erection pressed against his entrance. Perfectly in sync, Hermione slowed her lips, turning to run the head of Harry's cock against the velvety inside of her cheek. Her tongue traced the throbbing vein along the underside of his shaft as Draco pushed inside, and for a fleeting instant, they were still.

Draco moved first, a burst of short thrusts that pulled him in deeper, and Harry trembled, held in place only by the strong grip on his hips. Hermione's fingers crept beneath his cock and she brushed them lightly over his balls, tugging just enough to heighten every thrust. Draco grunted his name quietly. "Harry," he ground out, and Harry fell into the beat of his chant until the slap of their bodies together drowned out the sound, leaving only his jagged puffs cooling Harry's neck.

Harry was close—too close, teetering on the edge and he couldn't pull away. His eyes flew open, and he looked at Hermione, her mouth full of his cock and one of her hands trapped between her thighs, barely hidden by her skirt. She rocked her hips in time with Draco's every thrust, and it was just too much. A thousand tremors shot through his body, curling his toes into the rug, arching up his legs and down through his chest; he couldn't do anything but submit to the undulating pleasure, and with a sharp cry, he was coming and coming, spilling down Hermione's throat. Draco slammed into him faster and Hermione sucked him all the way into her mouth, drawing out his orgasm until all he could do was quiver, bending to Draco's fevered rhythm. Suddenly Hermione's head fell back; a pearl of come dripped over her lower lip, and she whimpered just as Draco shuddered inside him, then went still.

\--

They lay in a sweaty tangle in the middle of the rug for a few moments in silence, save for the sound of each of them struggling to catch their breath. Harry was draped over Draco—that wasn't unusual in of itself, but the bushy hair on his stomach was something he wasn't quite used to. Harry closed his eyes and he could still see the image of Hermione with his come trickling down her lips.

He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look at Hermione the same way again. He wasn't sure he wanted to, but he didn't want to think about it—not yet. Instead he focused on the steadying of his breath and Draco's warm skin beneath his cheek, but it wasn't long before Hermione spoke.

"Cushioning charm?" she asked, raking her fingers across the rug.

"Yeah," Harry said, a tired smile coming to his lips. "Comes in handy."

"I'd imagine." Hermione rolled off his stomach and shifted to her side. Harry opened his eyes with her movement expecting her stare, but she averted her gaze to the floor. "We should probably talk."

A groan came from above Harry's head and Harry strained his neck to see that Draco had thrown an arm over his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'basking in post-orgasmic bliss'?" Draco muttered. "You should try it."

Hermione's lips turned to a small frown, but she quickly shook it away and pushed herself up. "I need to go, anyway."

"Fine," Draco said dismissively just as Harry was about to object.

Harry nudged Draco with his elbow. "Ignore him—you can stay if you want."

"It's all right, Harry. I've got some work I need to finish up tonight anyway."

Harry didn't believe her. She sounded a bit awkward for her words to be true, but he decided to let it go. It wasn't everyday she sucked her best friend's cock—well when she was with Ron, that might have been true, but that was ages ago. This was decidedly different.

Maybe they both needed some time.

Hermione gathered her clothes and didn't speak again until she was nearly dressed. She turned to face Harry. "What about tomorrow. Are you free for lunch?"

Draco groaned and Harry elbowed him again, this time a bit harder, while giving Hermione a small smile. "Lunch sounds good. See you."

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Hermione, Harry rolled to his side and propped himself up on Draco's shoulder.

"Well, I think we should talk."

"Not you, too." Draco jostled Harry off his shoulder, rose to his feet, and started toward the hall before Harry could get a word in edgewise. Then Harry was distracted by Draco's bum. Harry loved the way he walked, the way his muscles flexed—he was lucky that Draco preferred to be naked when at all possible.

Draco had nearly disappeared down the hallway when Harry scrambled up after him, catching him just inside the doorway to their bedroom.

Harry tugged on Draco's arm. "Come on—you have to admit…that was unusual."

"Having a spectacular orgasm? I wouldn't call that unusual."

"You know what I mean—the thing with—I mean, we've never talked about-"

Draco let out a frustrated breath, blowing his fringe away from his face. "Yes, well. No, we never talked about it. Does that mean you're complaining?"

"No-" Harry said quickly. "Not at all. I thought it was great. You just have to admit, you're not normally the sharing type."

Draco's lips quirked for a moment, but there was uneasiness behind his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you."

A rising blush threatened Harry's cheeks. "Yeah, okay. I think she's attractive."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

"But I never would-" Harry pressed his palm against Draco's forearm. "Nothing would have-"

"Oh spare me your Gryffindor values." Draco's lips twisted, but Harry was heartened by the fact that Draco hadn't pulled away from his touch. "I'm well aware you would never cheat on me."

"Then, what? Come on, Draco. There's something you're not telling me."

Draco didn't answer, but suddenly he wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, and Harry was more determined than ever to get him to talk. He shuffled closer and eased his hands to Draco's waist carefully, gently, as if he were trying not to scare a wild ferret.

Draco slowly dropped his arms to his sides but still he averted Harry's gaze.

"Sometimes I thought about it," he began quietly and Harry waited a few moments for him to continue before he prodded.

"Thought about what?"

"You and Hermione-" Draco let out an exasperated breath. "If you actually did cheat on me or she poisoned you with a lust potion, and I caught you."

Harry furrowed his brows and Draco chose that exact moment to finally look up, then he rolled his eyes. "I was bored. You work too much."

"So you thought about catching me with Hermione…"

"Yes. I thought about what I would do. If I came home one day and you two were on the sofa, and maybe she had her hand on your thigh, or she was unbuttoning her blouse because she was too hot or some other ridiculous reason, and you were staring at her cleavage." Draco's voice grew lower the more he spoke, and the more he spoke, the more his eyes grew unfocused.

"You might have even had your hand beneath her shirt…or her skirt, or maybe she was sucking your cock—and I walked in and caught you…I thought about what I would do. If I would hex both of your genitals with everlasting boils of puss—which is less than you'd deserve if you ever did cheat on me—or if I would just watch and see what happened. Or if I'd join you."

"What did you decide?" Harry asked and Draco looked up at him, the glimmer of a smirk on his lips.

"What do you think? It's just a shame that Hermione didn't actually have enough courage to properly seduce you before I came in. I had to settle for catching you 'sitting close on the sofa.'"

"What?" Harry's mouth dropped open. He slid his hands free from Draco's waist, then smacked his arm for good measure. "You planned this?"

"Stop gaping. It's not attractive." Draco's lips twitched until he couldn't hold back his grin and Harry smacked him again.

"You and Hermione both planned this?"

"I had to speak with her first—outline the rules. There were limits for what I was willing to do, at least for the first time."

"The first time? What makes you think I'm willing to do it again?"

"Oh, you're willing." Draco's grin faded to his trademark smirk, and he sidled up close to Harry, tracing his finger down Harry's arm. "You can't fool me."

Harry looked down between them, then glanced at Draco. "Maybe."

"Mmm hmm."

"You're hard again." Harry slid closer and pressed his thigh against Draco's growing erection.

"It would seem you have that effect on me," Draco murmured. His hands glided over Harry's arms, rounding his shoulders and he leaned close, brushing his nose lightly against Harry's. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm…you're assuming I want to do anything about it." A smile fluttered over Harry's lips and he nudged Draco's nose in return, slipping his arms around Draco's waist again.

"I can feel just how much you want to do something about it." Draco skimmed his lips over Harry's, then tilted his head to whisper in his ear. "You're hard, as well."

"I guess you have that effect on me, too." Harry pressed his lips to Draco's jaw, but a moment later, Draco drew back to look into his eyes again.

"You're still mine, Potter." Draco's eyes pierced through the darkness of their bedroom and his grip tightened the slightest bit. "Don't forget that."

Harry curled his fingers into Draco's back, a smile finding his lips. "I never will."


End file.
